The End is the Beginning (episode)
Completely unaware of her special nature, Soji continues her work and captures the attention of the Borg cube research project's executive director. After rehashing past events with a reluctant Raffi, Picard seeks others willing to join his search for Bruce Maddox, including pilot and former Starfleet officer Cristóbal Rios. Summary Prologue Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "I'm not in the habit of consulting lawyers before I do what needs to be done." :- Picard to Rios "So, are we excited? Intimidated? Maybe a teensy bit starstruck? Jean-Luc Picard: Chief contact with the Q Continuum. Arbiter of Succession for the Klingon Empire. Savior of Earth from Borg invasion. Captain of the ''Enterprises -D and -E. The man even worked alongside the great Spock." :- 'La Sirena s Emergency Navigational Hologram''' to Rios "Engage!" :- Picard to Rios Log entries Background information Continuity * This is the first Star Trek episode to address the physical differences in the appearance of the Romulans. Here, it is stated that Romulans with ridges on their foreheads are "Northerner" Romulans. In addition, there are several of these northern Romulans with hair similar to their style depicted on . * While Vasquez Rocks has been used as a filming location in Star Trek for decades, this is the first time the area was portrayed as itself. * Oh wears sunglasses when visiting Okinawa. In , T'Pol rejected Jonathan Archer's offer to use his sunglasses on the grounds that Vulcan inner eyelids were sufficient to protect the eyes even in the extreme environment of Vulcan's Forge. * Hugh says that he thinks the ex-Borg Romulans in the Romulan Reclamation Center are the only members of their species to be assimilated, but he is mistaken. Orum was a Romulan who was assimilated then liberated when his cube lost its connection to the collective while in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) In addition, several Romulan colonies near the Neutral Zone were taken by the Borg in 2364, but is is not confirmed whether any of their inhabitants were assimilated. ( ) * When discussing Picard, La Sirena's ENH mentions events from several Next Generation episodes and movies. These include Picard's interactions with the Q (which started in and continued at least through ), being the Arbiter of Succession for the Klingons ( , ), saving Earth from Borg attack ( ; possibly also ), and his working with Spock ( ). This indicates all these events have become known either to the general public or at least to some Starfleet officers who did not know Picard personally. * The continued existence of the La Sirena emergency holograms are further evidence that the Federation-wide ban on synthetics does not apply to holograms. Index ( ) was the first indication of this. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Alison Pill as Dr. Agnes Jurati * Isa Briones as Soji Asha * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker * Santiago Cabrera as Cristóbal Rios / EMH / ENH ;And * Harry Treadaway as Narek Guest starring * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * Peyton List as Narissa Rizzo * Jamie McShane as Zhaban * Tamlyn Tomita as Commodore Oh * Rebecca Wisocky as Ramdha * Orla Brady as Laris * Sumalee Montano as Dahj's Mother * Graham Shiels as a Tal Shiar Operative Co-starring * Son of Lee as a Guard Uncredited co-stars * Erik Armando Alvarez as Birdan * Willow Geer as a Romulan Refugee References 2385; 2389; 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards; A500; Abyssus; aguardiente; aircar; Arbiter of Succession; ; Arnaud; ; Beta Antares Ship Yards; Beta Quadrant; Borg; Borg Collective; Borg drone; Borg reclamation project; brandy (Pisco); bread; burst radius; captain (rank); Château Picard (location); (wine); Chief of Starfleet Security; cigar; ; commander in chief (CNC); commodore; Daystrom Institute; dermal regenerator; ; drone (technology); Emergency Medical Holographic program; Emergency Navigational Hologram; ; ; executive director; false door; first officer (XO); Freecloud; heavy cruiser; hovel; ; Klingon Empire; lighter; ; Mars; Okinawa; operating system; paranoia; Pisco; Q Continuum; Roquefort; Romulan; Romulan disruptor; Romulan language; San Francisco; scout ship; Seb-Cheneb; Shaenor; ; smoking; snakeleaf; Spock; Starfleet; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Security; synth ship; Tanaka; Tal Shiar; terrine d'oie; ; trailer house; vaping; ; Vulcan; xB; Zhat Vash External link * |next= }} End is the Beginning, The